The Love of two Time Walkers
by GodofFiction
Summary: this is my first fic, so don't hold back on the criticism. it starts out, basically with just smut. it'll get better, though...maybe. Zeke/Charlie with also Derek/Virgil
1. Chapter 1

Charlie waited for Zeke and Virgil to show up so they could continue working on there time machine. He was wondering how it came to this, but there he was, about to build a time machine. _A time machine, wow. I can't believe it's actually going to happen. I guess I got carried away with myself again. I wonder what I'll do next, _he thought while he finished baking the last batch of cookies. Apparently he was a gifted baker as well as a frikin' genius.

"All right, they're done. Now I wait for-" he was cut off by the door bell. It was Zeke.

"Hey Zeke. Where's Virgil? Wasn't he getting a ride with you?" Charlie asked.

"He can't make it today. He's hanging out with his friends on the other end of the social food chain." Zeke explained.

"Derek and Stephanie? Huh, I wonder what they're doing." He queried.

"They're probably just watching… do I smell cookies?" Zeke asked with hope.

"Fresh out of the oven. Why? Do you like cookies?" he asked, amused just slightly.

"I love cookies almost as much as I love machines. Which you know is a _lot._ Can I have some now?" he asked, already eating one.

"Only if your mouth can handle big, 400 degree Fahrenheit, disks of baked cookie dough, and boiling lava hot chocolate chips." Charlie warned.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Zeke screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Charlie screamed at the unexpected howl from his vary tall friend.

"Why didn't you warn me??!!?!" Zeke yelled

"I did! You were already eating one, you prancefernanting zygote!" he yelled back

"Prance…what?" Zeke asked, completely bewildered.

"I just said the first thing that came to my mind. It could have been anything." He said.

"You're a weird kid." He stated

"Isn't weird bad?" Charlie asked, honestly curious about this.

"No, Weird is good, and strange is bad."

"Oh. Well, let's get started for today's work. It's gonna take a while" Charlie said.

"Why? What are we doing?" Zeke asked

"We're refribulating a defribulator so we can attach it to a quantomfroth mechanic that allows us to pin-point where and when we come out on the other side of the wormhole while not sending us to oblivion first." He explained as if it were 2+2.

"…oh. " Zeke was blown away by the vastness of the kid's knowledge.

"Would you like a glass of milk?" Charlie asked, as if he hadn't just explained something even Einstein couldn't fully grasp.

"Ohmygod yes." Zeke responded as if he hadn't just herd an explanation of something even Einstein couldn't fully grasp.

Charlie reached into the fridge to get the milk when his hand slipped, knocked over a Virgin Bloody Mary that landed right on Zeke's clothes.

"Zeke, I'm so sorry!" Charlie said, still a little frightened by Zeke, even though he knew Zeke couldn't hurt a fly, a person bigger than a 14 year old, maybe, but never a fly.

"It's okay. Where's your laundry room? In the basement, right?" Zeke said, calm as a sloth.

"Yeah, I'll get you through the traps." Charlie said.

_Why are there traps? _Zeke thought, but figured that some things were better left unanswered, especially around Charlie.

Once they were through, and at the washing machine, Zeke stripped down to nothing but his boxer-briefs.

"Whoa! Aren't you gonna wait for me to leave?" Charlie asked, in shock, just a little bit, hoping Zeke couldn't see the huge bulge in his pants. He did.

"Why? By the time you did leave, the Bloody Mary would have crusted over. Besides, leaving would be a waste of time, the stuff we're working on is right in there." He pointed to a door that was always locked unless you happened to have the key, which there are only three of. "Also, I can see that you rather like it like this." He said, looking even more down than he usually has to.

Charlie was a burning red in the face, neck, and upper chest. Truthfully, he had been dreaming of something like this since he first saw Zeke on his motorcycle, on the first day of their senior year. "I might. What's it to you!?" he said, defensively.

"Dude, I want it too." Zeke said, starting to pull down his underwear. His cock flopped out, already hard at 9 in. 3 cm. Charlie was in awe. "Go ahead. Suck it." Zeke almost commandedly said.

Charlie leaned over, grabbed the shaft, and started licking the head. Zeke moaned loud at this, to which Charlie got even harder, if possible. They moved to a more secluded part of the house, a basement room (A/N: In this fic, just pretend that Charlie lives in a big house with a basement that has lots of rooms.) where there was a large couch, a bed, a chair, and a big TV that Charlie constructed himself.

"Get your clothes off. Now" Zeke commanded. Charlie had no problem obliging to the order. He got down to his underpants, and stopped.

"Why did you stop? Take off your underwear." Zeke asked, and said, respectively.

"I don't know if I'm that big… "Charlie said, vary shy.

"Are you kidding? I'm sure you're big enough. Come here and I'll see for myself." Zeke said, vary supportively. So Charlie walked over to let Zeke see and Zeke grabbed him by the ass and tossed him on the bed.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" Charlie said, although he loved that Zeke did it.

"You were stalling. It's because you're nervous." Zeke explained.

"WELL OF COUR - ... okay, fair enough." Charlie said.

Zeke flipped him over and pulled down his briefs, and started rimming Charlie. Charlie moaned louder than he thought possible then Zeke stuck his index finger into Charlie's asshole he screamed from the pleasure and the pain. Then Zeke stuck in another finger in, and started to spread out the young boy's hole for what was to come. Then he put in a third finger and moved them around. Charlie was in a lot of pain, but that quickly was overcome by pleasure. Zeke removed the finger a while of prepping him. Doing so resulted in a vary unhappy groan from Charlie.

"Put them back." He whined.

"What do you think comes next?" Zeke said with a very amused look on his face.

"Oh, right." said Charlie.

"Do you have any lube? I don't want to hurt you too bad." Zeke worried.

"There's some in the cabinet next to the bed." Charlie answered.

"How do you- never mind." Zeke said. He applied the lube to his dick, and to the younger's hole, so as to reduce the pain as much as possible. He then positioned him rock hard cock at the entrance to the hole, and pushed in, not allowing time for Charlie to adjust by pushing in an inch every two seconds or so. Charlie was in heaven. The pain was almost immediately washed over by pleasure. He already was dripping a lot of pre-cum from the tip of his dick, and he loved Zeke's way of going in. once Zeke was in, then he let Charlie get comfortable. Once Charlie gave the go ahead, he pulled out a bit, and pushed in a bit. He pulled out a little more, and pushed hard back in.

"AAHhhh!!! Faster! Harder! Please!" Charlie begged. Zeke obliged. He pulled out a lot, almost completely out, and slammed back in as hard as he could

"OOOHHHH! Yes! Yes! Yes! More!" Charlie screamed, which got Zeke even harder, which he thought was impossible. Zeke started slamming into Charlie, and then he flipped him over and saw Charlie's cock for the first time

"Oh my God, you're gigantic!" he exclaimed.

"I'm smaller than you are." he said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, by like, an inch! Proportionately, you're gigantic!"

H grabbed Charlie's dick and started to pump him _fast_. This sent Charlie over the edge. He cummed all over their chests, and his own face. At the same time, Zeke shot at least nine loads into Charlie's ass. He was about to pull out, but Charlie stopped him

"Could you stay in, please?" he asked

"Anything for you, babe." He said, lovingly. As Charlie rested in arms, he whispered "I love you, Zeke"

"I love you too, Charlie." Zeke said back to him. And he meant it, as did Charlie. "We've got to clean this mess up." He told him.

"We can do it later." Said Charlie, as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing and I hate it.

Zeke woke up first, only to realize that he was still in Charlie. He was sleuthy enough to get out of him and not wake him up. He looked at the clock to see that it was 6:30 in the morning.

"I guess I'll make some breakfast." He said quietly. He walked up to the kitchen. Luckily, he remembered the traps, and evaded them. He got to the kitchen and had an easy time finding everything. He had two eggs prepared and sat down to eat them. It was only at this time did he realize that he was still naked. He was a little shocked that he didn't see this earlier, but went about eating his eggs.

"Hey Zeke. Mmm, eggs. Are there any more?" Charlie asked and then kissed Zeke.

"I didn't make more, if you want, I could." Zeke said almost asking to.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just skip breakfast today." He said and then sat down with a bit of a twinge of pain, only to realize that he too, was naked.

"You know it's the most important meal of the day, right? Surely someone as smart as you knows that." Zeke said, grinning at his new boyfriend. _Whoa. That sounds kind of right, actually. Hmmm… boyfriend. _

"Actually, someone as smart as me knows that eating little bits of food all day is healthier than just the usual three meals a day thing that most American families adhere to. And don't call me surely." He said happily.

"Well, whatever you think you're eating the rest of my eggs. Here you go." Zeke said not wanting his lover to go hungry.

"Okay. Thanks. "He responded. He munched down on the eggs. When he was finished, he asked Zeke: "How are we going to tell Virgil?"

"… oh. I had forgotten about him for a second... I don't know. How do you think we should?" he asked.

"We should just tell him exactly what's going on with the two of us." Charlie said as if it were the best course of action.

"Maybe we would think better in a shower. You know that's where all the best thinking I do is. "Zeke suggested.

"You may be right on that one." Charlie said. They walked up to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Charlie stepped in and Zeke was about to follow when Charlie said: "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. You're naked now." Zeke responded.

"Are we gonna do everything together now?" Charlie asked.

"No, of course not. Just things that are convenient or because we feel like it." he said happily. Charlie stared at him. "Well obviously we can't do _everything_ together, what with us being in completely different classes, and how we do different clubs and things like that. We might have to keep us a secret except to those we trust more than anyone on Earth, but aside from that, we can be together." Charlie kept staring." Just get in the shower." Zeke finished his speech with.

"Okay. So, listen. We need to tell Virgil the truth about us. If we don't, somehow he will find out on his own, and trust me, when he finds out that his friends are lying, bad things happen."

"What could he possibly do that is so terrifying?" Zeke asked in disbelief.

"I would describe it, but my memory of that day is still too fuzzy." He said looking around as if he were trying to think of something. He stopped looking around and turned on the shower. He got the shampoo and poured some into his hair. Zeke took the opportunity to maybe get Charlie all hot and hard again. He wanted Charlie to top on him this time.

"Well, until we do tell him, how about we have a little more fun?" he asked seductively.

"Mmm. As much as I would like to, we can't. We still have to do all that work that we did none of yesterday, _and _the work we're supposed to do today. Really, we have no time for this shower, even." He stated.

"Alright then. Lets get to work." Zeke responded.

At about this time, the door bell rang. Charlie went to answer it, and found that it was Virgil. He looked a little frazzled. Charlie, in all his naiveness, didn't notice that he had multiple hickeys, his hair was messed up, and his shirt was a little out of place.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Not much. We're about to get to work. You're timing is perfect. Come on in." he walked in the door and went to the basement.

This is the part where they go into a montage mode

(Imagine that music from Monsters Inc… dodododododooo…)

This is the part where they come out of montage mode.

"It's finished. It's finally done. After countless hours of work, a total of nineteen near-death experiences for each of us, and three new Albertfelinestiens, we finale finished it. The time machine is done." Said Virgil proudly. Charlie was sitting in the corner with a sad face on at the loss of three cats. Zeke was holding him. Charlie was soon over the loss though. He could be like that sometimes.

"Let's fire it up!" Virgil said enthusiastically.

"Wait guys. We could be about to do something wonderful. Don't we want to say or do something to commemorate this moment?" asked Charlie. At that time, Zeke reached over to Charlie and kissed him. Hard. Needless to say, Virgil was shocked.

"… uuummm… okay." He said. And continued waiting for them to invite him in, but making it seem as thought it was the machine he was waiting for. They both caught on to this, but wanted to make him wait, just for fun. A few awkward minutes later, they stopped kissing. They were panting.

"Right, so… you guys are dating?" He asked.

"Yeah. We have been for about, what is it now… three days. It was the day before we montaged our way through this." Said Zeke, "We, uhhh… kinda fucked. Hard." Virgil was now very uncomfortable. Not because his friends were gay, but because they were talking about there hot sex together. He also had a raging boner, so he couldn't really move unless he wanted them to see. He did not.

His response was this:" Huh."


	3. Chapter 3

Again, no ownership here. *grumble…* OH! Also, this is a flashback, of sorts… more smut ;) I promise: actually plot will develop soon.

"What were you doing before you came over here?" Charlie asked Virgil

"Oh… you know… nothing much" he said nervously. He got a look on his face, and Zeke immediately knew what it meant.

*Flashback!*

"Dude! Sup?" said Virgil to his old friend.

"Hey, how are ya? I haven't seen you in like three years! How've you been?" he responded.

"oh, you know, stuff… why is your shirt off?"

"Heater is on the fritz. I swear it wants me dead. So what's up? Why the sudden knocking on my door?"

"well, I was wondering if you were doing anything right now. You're not, are you? Cause I want to ask you something."

"Nope, I'm not busy. Come in." Virgil walked in, and immediately felt the heat.

"why not just turn it off?"

"tried, the damn thing is scary crazy."

"meh" said Virgil, not really hating the circumstances. Derek had filled out nicely over the past few years. His abs were prominent, his arms were defined, he had all kinds of muscles going, but he still looked somehow slender… hot damn!

"So what did you want to ask me?" Derek said

"Well… this is going to be difficult for me to ask.. it's kind of a weird question, but I was wondering… um, are you gay?"

"…..what?" Derek asked, just a bit shocked, his heart suddenly pounding.

"well, it's just that you and Steph broke up, and you haven't been with a girl since. And you spend a lot of time at the gay club.. it's somewhat obvious, actually." Virgil explained, smirking just a bit.

"I work there…." Derek offered. Despite it being true, he didn't have a good poker face.

"mm-hm. Yup." Virgil kept smirking.

"You can't tell anyone! If this got out, I would be finished! Please! I'll do anything!" Derek was frantic, like his house was on fire even though that wasn't a very likely scenario… probably. Though, it might as well have been, what with the heat being crazy.

"Take me on a date." Virgil said calmly.

"Do what now?" Derek was confused.

"Take me on a romantic date. We can go somewhere discreet, or even to that gay club if you wanted."

"hold on now, let's get one thing strai- clear, the only reason I'm anywhere near that club is because I really do work there. I wouldn't go there for fun, at least, not after spending forever and a half every week there," Derek explained, "and with that said, I would love to take you out. Tonight?" (a/n- did you catch the reference?)

"Well, I have to meet Charlie and Zeke for the time ma… tonight sounds fantastic J" Virgil said, realizing that he would much rather be on a date with the guy he had liked since 7th grade than stuck in a big room building a time machine that might or might not kill them, and also he couldn't exactly talk about the machine to Derek, now could he.

"Awesome. Now that we are going out, how'd you like to stick around and help me out with an issue I have?" Derek asked, with the slightest hint of lust in his voice.

"whatever might that be?" Virgil asked, knowing full well and getting hard at the mere thought.

"Well, I'm home alone right now, as it is most of the time, and I think the basement is much cooler than it is up here." He said, leading Virgil to the stairs with one arm around his waist.

"I don't know.. if I get too cool down there, I might have to put more clothes on." Virgil said

"well then, why don't we go to my room? It's up in the attic, where clothes are always an option, and it's hot as hell, so I think we should chose the more obvious option." He said slowly, seductively while walking, step by step, towards Virgil and putting his hands on Virgil's hips.

"Sounds perfect." With that they headed up to the attic. Virgil could tell he was going to be naked weather he wanted to or not due to the heat. As they were running up the stairs, they were taking their clothes off. Once they got to the room, they were completely naked and hard as rocks. Derek started, somewhat to Virgil's surprise. He got on his knees and slurped Virgil's 11 inch dick into his mouth, deepthroating him. Virgil moaned so loud, Derek kinda thought the neighbors heard. He didn't care, though. He kept sucking and sucking on Virgil's dick until he felt it pulse in his throat. He popped it out of his mouth, and stood up, sucking all over Virgil's neck, leaving hickey after hickey. Virgil just stood there, taking it. He loved the feeling of his new boyfriend… well, he'd have to dtr, but for the sake of time- boyfriend sucking on his throat. His cock appreciated the attention too, for sure. He was grinding on Derek's hips, their hard dicks creating friction, making both of them moan. Derek decided he hadn't had enough time with his new favorite toy, so he got back on his knees, and licked from the bottom, slowly up to the head. When he got there- Virgil would say it took hours- he sucked on only the head this time wanting Virgil's cum. He knew it was fast, but he could feel himself falling for Virgil. He never really noticed him like that before, but today, the courage it must have taken for Virgil to say all of that to him, albeit it was mostly blackmail, he loved the confidence in Virgil's voice. Derek reached up to Virgil's chest and started to play with his nipples. Virgil was moaning so much from the pleasure he was getting. His cock was throbbing, precum dripping into Derek's mouth. He wanted to feel Derek's cock pound into him. He knew it would probably hurt. He'd seen enough amateur porn. But he wanted to know once and for all the Derek would be his real first. Before he could get much more in the way of cognitive function, he felt his balls tighten up, and knew he was close

"Derek, I'm so close!" he warned. Derek kept going, a little harder though. He wanted to taste Virgil's cum so badly! And Derek had grown accustomed to getting what he wanted, and this was no exception.

"ooohhhOOOHHHHHH! DEREK YES!" Virgil screamed out loud at the man giving him so much pleasure he could stand. He shot spurt after spurt of cum into Derek's mouth, and Derek gulped down every last drop of the cum.

"Derek, you've gotta fuck me. Please, I need your cock in me." Virgil never was one for begging, but this was a whole new situation with some pretty great perks.

"I was afraid you were never going to ask. Bend over and brace yourself." Derek responded.

"Condom?" Virgil questioned.

"Aren't you a virgin?"

"yeah.. are you still a virgin?"

"I mean, working at the club, well they sell dildoes in their shop, so… I mean i've got that." Derek explained.

"so then no, I guess no condom.. awesome!" Virgil got hard again.

"okay, nice and easy, I'm gonna go slow-"

"JUST FUCK ME!" Virgil yelled. Without missing a beat, Derek slammed his rod up Virgil's ass, Virgil felt, just for a moment that he regretted every decision he had made leading up to this point, but just as quickly the pain was replaced by immense pleasure. Derek lost it. He thrusted his hips back and forth in and out of Virgil's ass hard and fast and deep. For what felt like hours, but was – well, a little over an hour, actually… Derek has good stamina- Derek could feel his orgasm rising, and he knew Virgil's answer to this question, but thought it would be rude not to ask: "do you want me to cum in you?"

"hell fucking yes! Cum in my ass so deep it never drips out! Fuck!" Virgil was quite a sailor when he was being fucked, it seemed. He felt it happen- his cock twitched and throbbed and soon, he was cumming into his boyfriends ass so much, but he tried to keep it all in, like Virgil wanted. With his best efforts, though, he knew it wouldn't work. He felt the cum spray just a bit out of Virgil, and onto his groin. Vrigl came, too. He shot right onto his own chest, and the floor. He hadn't touched himself once during this whole process, and he thought that was so hot. So did Derek. Once they had both finished, and came down from their highs, they made out for a long time. Virgil saw it was 7 in the evening, which was a little confusing since he got the Derek's house at 2pm… _were we going that long? Huh._

Derek said "We gotta go! If you want aromatic date, then we should get ready and showered and dressed right- where are we gonna go? What do we eat? You're still allergic to shell fish, right? That's still a thing?" but while he was saying this, Virgil had fallen asleep. So he looked over to him, smiled with such joy he couldn't help it, and laid down on the floor next to him.

.

.

.

Morning came all too soon. Virgil woke up with a start.

"Ah! I gotta go! I have to meet people, we're building a thingy, it's pretty cool- point is, I'll see you later! I love you!" he stopped himself… _what did I just say?_ "Derek, wait. What I mean is, well I just-" he looked over at Derek who was still zonked out on the floor. He didn't realize this, but being a top was no easy task. He would be out for a while longer. So Virgil wrote a note, promising to come by later.

*End Flashback!*

"So that's how I spent that day, since we're sharing." Virgil explained to Zeke and Charlie, who were both very much hard again, after hearing the tale.

"That's…." Charlie looked at Zeke because he couldn't find the words.

"Hot." Zeke said plainly. Charlie agreed.

"Yay! I hoped you guys would be cool with it. OH CRAP! I need to call him! It's been days! He must be worred sick! What if he's pissed off at me for disappearing like that?! Guys what do I do?!"

"shut the fuck up and call him!" Charlie and Zeke yelled in unison. They looked at each other, surprised at first, but then "I love you J" they both said, and kissed.

"pick up, pick up, pick up!" Virgil prayed he still had a boyfriend.

"hey, man! What's up?" Derek asked nonchalantly.

"what? What? Wait, what?" Virgil was indisbelief at how calm Derek was.

"wh…what's up? Are you okay? You seem worried?" Derek said.

"oh… it's just, I've been gone for three days… weren't you worried? Or something? I thought maybe you'd be mad at me…"

"mad at you? I mean, I've heard good things about angry sex, but I don't think I could ever be mad at you. Besides, you left a note, it said and I quote "I gotta go, promise to be back soon, don't worry". So I didn't. And anyways, soon for me could easily range into three days."

"okay… well I guess I'm on my way over then. See you soon" he smiled, and then hung up the phone. "so…. I'm gonna go… you two have fun" he said and left very quickly.

"wanna have fun?" Zeke asked, winking at Charlie

"I wanna have a lot of fun"


End file.
